Microtitration plates are particularly used for most varied microbiological, cell-breeding, and immunological procedures. For example, microtitration plates are employed in PCR and in breeding of microorganisms or cells. Microtitration plates are known which have a frame with a multiplicity of receptacles to receive sample liquids. The receptacles are also referred to as “wells”. For example, they are formed as indentations in a frame which is plate-shaped altogether. In other designs, the frame has a plate to which the receptacles are connected. They have an opening at the upper side of the plate and project from the lower side of the plate. The frame can have a circumferential jacket which also projects from the lower side of the plate.
The current microtitration plates have 12×8=96 receptacles in rows and columns. However, microtitration plates having a larger number of receptacles, e.g. 384 receptacles, are used more and more.
Microtitration plates in the sense of this application specifically are microtitration plates in conformity with the recommendations made by the SBS (=Society for Biomolecular Screening), PCR plates, deep-well plates, culture plates, filter plates, etc.
Known microtitration plates have been provided with receptacle identifiers already to mark the receptacles. To this end, a line of numbers is arranged above the receptacles disposed in parallel rows and columns and a column of letters is arranged on the upper side of the frame on the left and/or right next to the receptacles. If the numbers and letters are merely embossed they stand out against the undersurface only at a low contrast and are poorly legible. Microtitration plates having numbers and letters printed thereon are also known. This identifier can be washed away and is not fast to light. This is also true for bar codes which are printed on and are used to identify microtitration plates. Bar codes which are pasted on can come off. Finally, it is known to mark one corner of the frame with a chamfer for a positioning of microtitration plates. Manufacturers do not apply the chamfer in a uniform way so that the user finds its more difficult to position the microtitration plate via the chamfer.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide a microtitration plate which allows marking the characteristics of which are better in use.